Wish
by Blackfang64
Summary: "Star Light Star bright, the first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight" what is Shizuru's one wish? Chibi ShizNat oneshot


**Author: I apologise for the crappy story I published yesterday so I hope this makes up for it. Enjoy! **

**Natsuki is 7 and Shizuru is 8 in this fic. **

"Star Light Star bright, the first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight" her wine orbs stared up at the night sky taking in the aw of its beauty to her heart. A small smile crept along her lips as she stared down at her hands. "I wish..."

_**-Next Day- **_

"Natsuki!" a young cobalt haired girl cocked her head to the side staring at her with emerald shaded eyes before giving the girl a warm smile.

"Hey Shizuru" the blunette greeted the young chestnut haired girl who just giggled at the blunette's cuteness.

"Natsuki, Natsuki! Did you make your wish?" Shizuru bubbled around the blunette whilst the blunette just stood there giving Shizuru a mature look.

"Hai"

"Well, what did you wish for?" Shizuru's eyes lit up as she leaned in close into the blunette's face making Natsuki feel a slight discomfort about her position.

"I wished for a motorbike" Natsuki cocked an eyebrow at what looked to her as Shizuru's eyes breaking in two.

"A...a motorbike?" Shizuru asked as she withdrew back from the blunette allowing the girl to breathe normally again.

"Yeah, they look so cool and there super fast too!" Shizuru watched the blunette go into dreamy mode making the young girl let out a soft giggle.

"Oh, what did you wish for?" snapping back into reality, Natsuki stared at the chestnut haired girl who just smiled in mischief.

"Oh, Natsuki wouldn't be interested" Shizuru replied before spinning around facing away from the blunette.

"Try me"

"You'll think it's gross" Shizuru's cheeks began to blush a shade of red in which she covered with her hands.

"Tell me Shizuru, what is it?" Natsuki ran up to the older girl as she was turning around only to come crashing in sending the brunette tumbling over with the blunette in tow.

Shizuru felt a sharp jab of pain run through her back and the presence of something moist on her lips. She slowly opened her eyes to find a pair of soft lips enclosed over her own and a pair of emerald eyes staring down at her awkwardly. Shizuru's tainted crimson orbs stared up at the small blush emerging on Natsuki's cheeks as the blunette pulled away from the older girl.

Natsuki retreated off the girl's body before sitting idly at the chestnut's side fixing her eyes at the ground. "Are... you okay...?"

The blunette's voice drifted into Shizuru's mind breaking her out of her trance. "H-hai" Shizuru could only manage in reply still recovering from the previous moment. Shizuru's eyes looked over at Natsuki who just shyly looked away from the girl.

"My wish..." the soft tone caught Natsuki's attention drawing her eyes at Shizuru. "Was..."

_**-Ten years later- **_

The sun shined down an aura of warmth upon the blunette's face. She laid gently on the bench, her head resting on the girl's lap whilst her mind was elsewhere.

"Hey Shizuru?" the blunette haired girl stared up with shining emeralds catching the chestnut haired girl's attention. "Do you remember the wish you made when we were kids?"

Shizuru paused for a moment before giving the blunette a warm gentle smile. "Of course"

"Looks like both our wishes came true" Natsuki's eyes turned to the Ducati bike leaning close by to the tree before drawing her eyes back to Shizuru. "I got my bike"

"And I get to be with my Natsuki" both girls smiled at each other before Shizuru leaned down placing a soft kiss upon the blunette's lips.

**Omake: **

**Natsuki: That was fluffy **

**Author: I guess it was **

**Shizuru: Ara, Natsuki was so cute! **

**Natsuki: You like writing chibi oneshots of us don't you? **

**Author: ... Look, chibi Shizuru! **

**Shizuru: (Turns into a chibi version of herself) **

**Natsuki: Kawaii! (Cuddles Shizuru) **

**End of Omake **

**Author: Hope you enjoyed it, don't forget to read and review!**


End file.
